Trick of the God
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Set shortly after How to Train your Dragon, by a trick set about by the god Loki, Toothless is granted human form and takes full advantage. Yaoi. M/m


Ok... so I kinda felt like shit for completely raping a childrens movie but I wasn't the first so that made me feel better. Aaaand I heard Hiccup is like 13... well in this story he's gonna be 16 because that makes Toothless (roughly 18-19) seem much less pedofilic. :D

http

:/

celebrian13

.deviantart.

com/

art/Hiccup-and-Toothless-200202879

I based this fic off celebrian's pic here so I'd like to plug it just collect all the pieces of the url and check out this wonderful piece! ^^

So with that straightened out, read.

* * *

The crisp sing-song cry of the birds sang through the morning air which woke Hiccup to the morning. He had hardly awoken before his father ripped the curtains open and sunlight blinded the young man, "Wakey wakey!" Hiccup threw up his arm to cover his eyes and rolled over in bed, "Augh, Dad!" The large man gave a hearty laugh, "Come boy, time to get up. We got more then enough to be doin'." Hiccup rolled his eyes though the man obviously couldn't see, '_Yeah, yeah pillaging and plowing so~ much to do_!' he thought with a lick of sarcasm. He sat up in bed and threw the covers away and that in itself seemed to satisfy his father as he heard heavy steps leave the room. The brunet gave a sigh and opened his eyes adjusting as quickly as he could to the brightness of the room after a good night's sleep.

"Hey Toothless!" he called swinging his legs out of bed and standing wobbly on his foot and make-shift one. He heard some sort of mumble come from the dragon's nest up in the rafters. Walking over, Hiccup gave a small jump and grazed the lump drooping from the pinned up tarp in the corner of his room. "Hey bud, come on." He encouraged and saw the lump move. The boy smiled and crossed his arms as he waited for the dragon to crawl out but as movement over head continued he heard something of a startled cry and plenty of thrashing from both limbs and wings. "Toothless?" concern hung on the name as Hiccup backed away to peer somewhat more into the nest. He jumped in surprise as a head popped up into view but it wasn't a dragon one. A male with fair skin and long raven shaded hair was peering out in shocked confusion. Hiccup would have called for the help of his father if not for catching the other's eyes.

Though the face was different Toothless held eyes unlike any other and no amount of magic could change the draconic look of them. "Toothless?" Hiccup called again, more wary in tone this time as he assessed if this really was his partner. The young man in the nest crawled forward and then jumped down landing how a dragon would have on all fours. Now in full view, Hiccup noticed the other had a tail and wings as Toothless nearly stumbled into him. Silence ruled the room as they both stared at each other, confusion written all over both of their faces though the dragon male was by far looking more scared as well. "…How?" Hiccup started but just gave up as the other gave him a shrug.

Toothless was quickly finding his frog-like position on the floor uncomfortable for his now human form and after a glance at himself then Hiccup, he shakily stood as Hiccup was. The boy watched his friend rise up before taking in an eye full of the new humanistic look Toothless had. A blush creeped onto his face as the dragon wrapped his tail uncomfortably around in front of him over his groin and his eyes darted away from the naked man. "I- uhm- well… this is cool." Hiccup's attempt at blowing off the weirdness of the situation brought a smile to Toothless' face and he relaxed his tail back to the floor. Glancing back at the dragon man, Hiccup quickly looked back away, "Hey, well, uhh guess we should get dressed?" he couldn't let Toothless run around naked now that he had a body worth hiding.

The dragon man gave an affirmative noise and made to start for the dresser he had watch Hiccup grab clothing from but stopped extremely short as he realized he wasn't too sure how to walk on two legs. Nervousness showed on his face as he took a step but found quickly he wasn't top heavy like as before and walking on his hind legs would be quite easy if-but a little unbalanced. Hiccup noticed the male's course toward the dresser and smiled, "You're gonna try to wear _my_ clothes?" while he was cool sharing the clothes, his dragon counterpart was certainly larger in stature then Hiccup himself. Toothless looked at him curiously before giving a nod, he had no other clothes to even think of wearing and Hiccup did offer to share many a thing with him.

Hiccup laughed a bit but decided he could at least try to get his dragon clothed. He was just glad the other seemed to be adjusting to a human body so well and he had to admit he was more curious to see if Toothless could talk more than know how the hell his dragon was now a human-like one. While finding a shirt was easy the dragon's tail made it harder to attempt with pants. Hiccup was happy enough though that he had a pair of pants from an aunt of his that were a bit too big on him and would fit his partner better.

Hiccup got dressed for the day quickly but he had to help Toothless as the dragon clumsily tried to put clothes on. They undid some of the stitching in the back of the pants but otherwise had no big problems with everything else. Hiccup took a step back to examine his friend and smiled, while the shirt was almost too small for Toothless it reached the pant line and stretched tight across his chest at the shoulders as the dragon's wings took up all the available room in the back. He couldn't convince Toothless to wear shoes though; the dragon simply turned his nose up at them obviously preferring nothing to be on his 'paws.' Before the boy set himself to trying to verbally conversate with his friend, his stomach called for breakfast and he was deterred to the kitchen quickly.

As they made their way that way, Hiccup began to wonder if he was the only one with a dragon gone human. '_What if the whole village's dragons have turned out like Toothless_?' while the thought sounded kind of cool he didn't think everyone would take so well to the idea like he had. Deciding checking around Berk would be the next order of business; Hiccup went about finding breakfast for the both of them and was surprised to find the dragon wanted to try less meat related foods then the fish he was used to. Of course the dragon didn't like most of what he tried which got several chuckles from Hiccup at the faces Toothless pulled. They were out of the house in no time though and Hiccup started the search to see if anything else was amiss, checking the sky first for the dragons that now ruled it over Berk.

Confusion returned though as he saw plenty of the native dragons dotting the sky. '_Is Toothless the only one?_' A curious grunt from Toothless drew him out of his thoughts and he looked at the male. There was an obvious question of what they were going to do for the day in his eyes and the expression he wore. "Hey, uhm, can you talk?" Toothless cocked his head at the question before it dawned on him to try. He knew human language fine but he had never thought to try speaking it.

"Err…" the noise escaped his lips before he looked back at Hiccup, "Hess" while Hiccup had managed to get the meaning Toothless frowned and wore a look of frustration knowing well he had failed at the small word. He wasn't used to these lips, though, or words. "Wez" the second try didn't seem to come out much better and before the dragon could become truly frustrated Hiccup laughed and patted his arm, "Good try buddy. You'll uhh, get it." He encouraged. Toothless brightened at the words and simply nodded though he did mellow out as he leveled a stare on the human.

Though he was thin, Hiccup was attractive and the dragon couldn't help but take notice now. Before it grew too long the taller male looked back at the house he called home and tossed his head toward it, "Kom" sounding like the word he wanted, Toothless smiled and nudged his partner back toward the house. Hiccup was confused by the sudden desire to go back to the house, "What's up Toothless?" while he did as prodded and wandered back toward the house. The dragon didn't make to explain though as he nudged and prodded the boy all the way back into their room. While it had been fairly hard to cloth the dragon, getting out of them seemed too easy for Toothless, "What are you doing?" Hiccup inquired.

The naked male stood tall before his shorter friend and bumped him against a wall with his chest, "Pretty…" Toothless nearly beamed at the word, he had managed to make sense he almost felt like he should move up to full blown conversations. Hiccup stumbled back against the wall and jumped, looking up into Toothless' eyes at the sudden statement. The human then began to blush as he realized his friend was asserting how he thought about him, "Uhm…" Toothless nuzzled against his cheek before speaking once more, "Hekup!" the attempt on his name made the boy blush more, this was getting kind of uncomfortable…

Toothless pulled back and stared down at him, his large expressive eyes staring holes into Hiccup's. "Thanks buddy…" he couldn't think of anything else to say other then taking it as a compliment. Toothless smiled before he crawled down his partner's body to crouch in front of him. Hiccup stared down at him a mix of confusion and fright swirling in his gaze. While Toothless didn't know much about courting humans he did have a very good idea of how to mate with one and he was absolutely itching to.

Flipping the front of Hiccup's shirt out of the way and tugging his pants down, Toothless easily revealed the brunet's penis. "H-hey!" Hiccup pressed against the wall at the harsh intrusion of privacy and curled his fingers into fists as he felt the dragon's mouth on his staff. Head hidden under the lip of Hiccup's shirt, Toothless was short and sweet to the point as he licked at the flesh. Once wet, the dragon put the cock in his mouth and started to suck. He felt the human shudder and falter, leaning heavily into the wall as he clawed at his pants to draw them off his hips. "Hah, what the…?" Hiccup was breathless already and still plenty confused as to why his dragon turned human was out right molesting him.

Toothless didn't stop to even think about how Hiccup might take this and kept on sucking though once he had gotten the other's pants mostly down he quickly set to feeling him up as well. Hiccup panted softly; face alight with heat as he leaned heavily against the wall. He really couldn't believe this was happening, first his dragon was a human and now Toothless was… well, mating with him when he had hardly even thought of anyone in a sexual manner? '_Good god this is unbelievable_…' he couldn't help but find humor in that and shifted nervously against the wall as he started to collect himself from the onslaught. "T-toothless, st-uhh… stop." The boy could certainly say it felt good but at the same time he felt so… wrong letting Toothless do this. The pale man hardly stopped though and Hiccup soon feared the other was going to force him even if this felt nice, "Uhhm… Toothless hah, hah… I'm…" words failed the human as he shuddered against the wall in pleasure.

Hiccup was just about at his limit but he jumped, bucking with surprise and a moan as the other's thumb prodded a sensitive spot around his hip bone. "Nnh." Turning his head away in embarrassment, Hiccup rode out his orgasm and refused to look down when his partner pulled away. "Yuh taze good." The statement made Hiccup's blush that much hotter, "Why are you doing this?" he mumbled, pressing against the wall again now that strength had returned. Toothless looked up at him curiously though Hiccup kept his eyes closed, "I lieck you… Hiccup." The open admission brought their gazes together and Hiccup looked down at his dragon.

Care and honesty glittered in Toothless' beautiful green eyes and seemed to sooth Hiccup's immediate fears. 'Man_… what am I going to tell Astrid_?' the boy thought, he had at a point worked up the nerve to 'get the girl' and ask her out. This was just so wrong when he thought about it. When the brunet focused back on reality Toothless had stood and was pulling at his vest gently to drag it off his shoulders. Only once it was off did he think to realize the dragon man was trying to strip him. "Hey- Toothless," he put his hands on the other's pale chest, "Stop-this… it's-" not about to let the boy get his point across, Toothless dove for a kiss. It was easy to slip under Hiccup's defenses and he invaded the human's mouth with his tongue easily.

"Mmuph!" blushing bright, Hiccup tried to put away but he had nowhere to pull away to as he dug the back of his head into the wall. There was little fight before Hiccup gave in and tested the waters of making out with his dragon companion. Toothless wasn't per say good at kissing but the kiss did bring Hiccup's flaccid member back from his orgasm. When Toothless pulled away Hiccup pulled in a deep breath to anchor himself to the earth again. The dark haired creature smiled and nuzzled against the boy's face with a deep purring sound before going after Hiccup's shirt. Hiccup wouldn't let it go though with his arms firmly down, "I-I- hey- no Toothless!" the dragon frowned and stared at him, "You hant tow keep youur clouths on?" though he had stumbled over some of the words Toothless was showing a near mastery of speaking. Nodding weakly, Hiccup shifted uncomfortably thinking maybe about fixing his pants. Toothless puffed out a breath, "Haff… keep clothes sen." He sounded off put but not stopped. Drawing the boy away from the wall, he started to go for the floor then remembered how uncomfortable it was and thinking better dragged the boy over to his bed.

Toothless laid on the bed first and then pulled Hiccup down on him. He purred from the heat Hiccup gave off and wriggled up against the human. Hiccup squirmed at the position. They were so close. He wiggled onto his hands and knees though gave a jolt as the dragon's tail brushed his thigh. "Feel me~" Toothless positively whined. Hiccup sat up on his partner's stomach and tried to put aside his embarrassment. Toothless wasn't going to just let him go it was obvious of that and though he was kind of off put by sexually exploring Toothless, he was more worried about someone coming in on them even if his dad had already gone from the house. As the human continued to hesitate the dragon began to come down from his high of attraction. And it was the next near two minutes they simply sat there staring at each other.

Hiccup regretful.

Toothless inquisitive.

Hiccup was the first to move from the stand still as he placed a hand on the pale chest beneath him. He trailed his fingers down Toothless' torso and played gently over the slight curves and lines making up the dragon's muscled abdomen. This drew another purr from Toothless but the boy stopped moving as the hips below him wriggled up under him. "Hiccup." The dragon puffed out a breath and met his trainer's eye for a short moment. Hiccup was obviously not comfortable doing this but he had indulged the dragon and now there was expectation.

One thing to say about Hiccup.

He was an explorer.

If not he would have never of even learned of the dragons' plight or that they were friendly in any way. So as the young man leaned down, he took hold of the sides of Toothless' head and buried his fingers in his hair before locking their lips together. Toothless reacted at once, opening his mouth and licking at Hiccup's lips. Blush hot on his face, Hiccup opened up and they began a deeper kiss then before trying and testing the limits of just about everything. As they tongue twisted, Hiccup played with his dragon's hair surprised a bit to find the spines he remembered seeing on his dragon hidden in the soft silky mane.

They pulled away after several heart beats and lay panting for several seconds before Toothless recovered enough to plaster a smile on his face. "Hiccup." The name dripped with affection as Toothless nipped at the boy's cheek, finding it toasty and then licking the spot he had nipped. Hiccup smiled and laughed a bit, much more used to this treatment than any of the other things Toothless had done recently. Personally not wishing to go farther, Hiccup pulled up onto his knees and shifted off of the dragon. Toothless watched him get off, eyes slowly slitting as he noticed his trainer trying to readjust his pants.

Before Hiccup could manage the small feat, Toothless had sat up and dragged him back to the bed with a lunge and curled up against his back. Nuzzling his shoulder and hugging the smaller frame, Toothless muttered softly, "Not yet Hiccup…" Hiccup swallowed thickly at the words. "Can we… _not_ do this?" he asked nervously. Toothless stilled against him, "You doen't want to?" Hiccup closed his eyes at the hurt question, "I just… don't think I'm ready for this, buddy." Toothless made a small whine and a huff, "I doen't think I can doo this again. Can't we whill I look like you?" Hiccup stopped to think on that. What if this was the only time this would happen and by tomorrow Toothless would be a dragon again and way too big to even try? Hiccup shuddered at the thought of the large dragon trying to frisk him. "I… uhm- well…" Hiccup couldn't find grounds to argue with that logic but what if his dragon was stuck like this and he could try again later? The brunet fought with the decision for a good moment before his dragon unceremoniously humped him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shied away toward the end of the bed but Toothless kept a good hold on him, "Preese?" Dreading of finding out how this would feel, Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Toothless, "I… L-let's do this." The confirmation brought a smile to Toothless' pleading face and he snuggled Hiccup's cheek before releasing the boy. He prompted Hiccup to his knees and quickly mounted him. Of course it had been a foolish idea to think the dragon would be anything but on top of him but Hiccup wasn't comfortable at all of being the submissive, "Toothless I don't think I can-!" his shaky excuse was cut short as he felt Toothless' dick drag along the crevice between his butt cheeks.

Inexperience led the young dragon to try diving in first completely without permission and Hiccup shot forward away from him with a yelp. It wasn't finding the hole that Toothless had a problem with, getting in was the problem. He stalked Hiccup to the bed and managed to press just the tip of his cock into the hole before his trainer's cry caused him to freeze. "Hiccup?" Though the human's face was screwed up in pain and his fists clenched into the bed sheets, Toothless could feel the muscles around his member uncoil from the harsh squeezing ring they had been.

"Oooow…" The dragon whined in sympathy for the boy and continued to stay still wondering if he could go any further without hurting his friend. As Hiccup seemed to regain a sense of the world again he glanced back at Toothless before thinking of the heavy throb in his backside. "Some more." He muttered and moved himself to lay a bit more splayed out. Toothless did as commanded and pressed just an inch deeper before the muscles coiled tight again and he noticed Hiccup trying not to cry out again. "I'm sorry!" Toothless mumbled feeling almost ashamed for causing Hiccup any pain. Hiccup managed a short chuckle through his pants, "It's okay. Hah, ah but I… don't think you will fit bud…" Toothless thought on this and decided it was better not to hurt his trainer.

Hiccup felt the other pulling away from him and gave a gasp along with a shudder as the intruding flesh left his body. Why did it come out so much easier? "Wait," the word made Toothless blink, "Wh-… One more try." Toothless shifted restlessly, he didn't want to hurt Hiccup but he did want to do this. After another shift he moved back into the proper position and pushed. Hiccup made a point now to keep as relaxed in his backside as possible and found it much easier to deal. It still hurt but going back in this time was much less painful. Well until they got farther than the last attempt, "Ah, h-hold on!" Toothless stopped moving at once, every muscle tense and waiting for Hiccup to end this. Hiccup wasn't about to stop after all the pain though it seemed, "Pull back out, then… in." Toothless wasn't sure what the boy was trying to do but he slowly moved to do as Hiccup told him. And it was by this slow method of push and pull that they managed to meet at the hips and by this time Hiccup was slicked with sweat and panting heavily.

Toothless licked comfortingly at his trainer's cheek as time passed and his partner's panting died down. Being fully seated in a body was making Toothless quite restless, his hips itched to move but he withheld his urges enough to move slowly at first. Hiccup wriggled under the pale creature as he began pulling out and sliding back in. It was somewhere mixed between good and bad and he couldn't seem to bring the word 'stop' to his lips. Upon one stroke inward from the other he was suddenly glad the word hadn't come as he gasped. A sharp pang wracked his body and he could think of nothing better than pleasure as to describe it. He jerked under the dragon from the feeling but craved it quickly as the feeling faded as fast as it hit him. "Do that again Toothless." The dragon made a small noise of curiosity but thrust back in again as asked. Hiccup nearly growled as he felt the flesh inside him drag along his wall away from where he had felt the pleasure.

"No, no. More up." Toothless pouted but tried again, growing almost impatient from the commands. He felt Hiccup tense and make a tiny closed lipped noise and guessed this angle was better. Without even a word, Toothless put himself into pulling out and thrusting back in, trying mostly to get this spot that made Hiccup squirm. When the dragon suddenly started fully moving, the brunet yelped but the pangs of pleasure wracked him quickly and drew him from reality even faster. Nothing mattered for endless seconds as the shocks overwhelmed him. Toothless enjoyed every noise that escaped Hiccup and with each thrust the boy got louder and louder. It was nearly to the point of orgasm that Hiccup realized how fast he'd gone from nearly soft to a raging hard on.

Hiccup gave a low sultry moan as his body tensed in release and then went lax as energy left him weakened. Toothless moaned softly as his partner tightened on his staff and caused him to stop moving for a moment. He didn't stay still for long, once the boy relaxed he continued thrusting until the feeling he desired came within reach and he released in the soft warmth he was sheathed in. Hiccup slumped into the dirty sheet and puffed out breaths, it had hurt quite a bit at first but this feeling now… it was nice.

It almost made him want to do it again. '_But I'm not, onetime thing, Astrid will_ never _know_.' He muttered to himself in his head. Hiccup hitched suddenly in breathing as the dragon pulled out but relaxed as Toothless laid them down back on their sides. The dragon returned to cuddling him and Hiccup realized then how tired all this had made him. He was physically exhausted now and noticed he was fighting sleep. "Hope… this made you happy, boy." He mumbled and faintly heard a happy purring sound in return before nodding off.

* * *

I'm infamous for not finish multichaptered fics there fore this is it. No more. Just this. I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably make more HTTYD fanfics but this story? -is complete! e_o

But like always I'd love to know your opinion on the story! So now that you've read- review and fav lol And for those with ideas or suggestions I do take prompts so PM or review anything you might want. ;)

P. S. I didn't look this over so hot and barely editted it so any mistakes someone point them out* so I can fix it!

*Please note Toothless' speach is not a mistake. xD


End file.
